Eminem
TMarshall Bruce Mathers III, también conocido como Eminem, es un rapero estadounidense proveniente de Detroit caracterizado por sus letras retorcidas, violentas en algunos casos y con contenidos diversos. Éste artista lleva 10 años dentro de su estrellato y ha sufrido de una crisis de adicción que fue superada por su parte y demostró su recuperación al lanzar su álbum Relapse. "(...)Es como una burla hacia mí mismo, es decir, ésto de hacer mi rostro con pastillas y @#$%& como esa. Con éste álbum espero ser odiado por todos y cada uno, es decir, no puedo dejar a nadie de lado y si eso pasara tendría que tomar hoja y papel y empezar a escribir Relapse 3 en seguida(...)". Inicios Eminem lanzó su primer disco en el año 1996 llamado "Infinite",éste disco no tuvo muchas ventas y no fue el más deseado que se haya deseado. En el año 1999 lanzó su disco de gran éxito llamado "The Slim Shady LP", éste fue disco triple platino y fue un gran éxito a pesar de su primer álbum oficial, Infinite. En la canción "97 Bonnie and Clyde", Eminem describe un viaje con su hija pequeña, llevando los cadáveres de su mujer, su amante y su hijo. Otra canción, "Guilty Conscience" termina con Eminem y Dr. Dre alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante. Su éxito "My name is" lo llevó al estrellato y gracias a éste éxito ganó la titulación de "Mejor artista nuevo" de los VMA's 1999. Luego, en el año 2000 Eminem lanza su disco "The Marshall Mathers LP", con éxitos como: "The Real Slim Shady", "The way I am", "Stan" canción basada en una historia real de un fan suyo que asesina a su esposa y luego se suicida por no recibir respuestas de las múltiples cartas envidas a Eminem; fueron de los más grandes éxitos de éste álbum. Con el gran éxito de su segundo álbum, la controversia que rodeaba a Eminem creció aún más, especialmente cuando The Marshall Mathers LP fue nominado al Grammy como mejor disco del año. Aunque Marshall siempre había dicho que sus letras no tenían que tomarse en serio, y que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales o las mujeres, el grupo de derechos de los homosexuales GLAAD organizó un boicot contra Eminem en los Grammy. Mathers respondió a esto cantando la canción Stan en el escenario con el cantante Elton John, acabando la actuación abrazando a John para demostrar que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. En el año 2002, Eminem lanza su cuarto disco titulado "The Eminem Show", con éxitos como "Without Me" single secuela de The real Slim Shady, "Business", "White America", entre otros, fueron sus singles más exitosos de éste álbum. El 19 de noviembre de 2003, Eminem volvía a estar envuelto en controversia cuando una cinta de cassette fue reproducida durante una conferencia de prensa de The Source Magazine. La cinta grabada cuando Eminem tenia aproximadamente 15 años, presentaba a un joven Mathers cantando un rap freestyle en el que menospreciaba a las mujeres de color, concretamente a una chica negra que lo había rechazado. En la cinta decía que —en comparación con las mujeres de piel blanca— las negras eran “estúpidas”. En el año 2004, lanza su disco "Encore", en el que su primer sencillo, "Just Lose It", recibió críticas de Michael Jackson debido a que en el video musical se muestran parodias de él, por ejemplo cuando se le quema el cabello y se le cae la nariz, el álbum tiene dos skits en las cuales se muestran hechos de este problema. Controversias La canción "Mosh" es una crítica al presidente George W. Bush. El video musical de esta canción muestra a Eminem reuniendo a un enorme grupo de gente que están contra Bush para votar en las elecciones presidenciales, el video finaliza con la frase “Vote Tuesday November 2nd” y Eminem votando. Cuando Bush ganó las elecciones, se editó un segundo video de "Mosh", en donde Eminem y su gente atacan la Casa Blanca. Uno de los enemigos de Eminem, Benzino encontró una cinta de Eminem cuando era niño donde decía cosas racistas sobre los negros, él rápidamente contestó con "Yellow Brick Road", en donde se “disculpa” reemplazando el insulto racista con un insulto misógino: But I've heard people say they heard the tape and it ain't that bad. But it was I singled out a whole race and for that apologize. I was wrong cuz no matter what color a girl is: she’s still a hoe. ''Traducción'' Pero he oído que hay personas que dicen que escucharon la cinta y no estaba tan mal. Pero yo estaba insultando a toda una raza y por ello pido disculpas. Estaba equivocado, porque no importa de qué color sea una chica, sigue siendo una @#$%. En uno de sus videos musicales actuales, del sencillo "We Made You", Eminem hace burla hacia artistas como Britney Spears, Jessica Alba, John Mayer, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Aniston, Amy Winehouse, y Kim Kardashian y otros más. Rumores de Retirada Después de la muerte de Proof (DeShaun Holton, el mejor amigo de Eminem) se generaron rumores de que se retiraría, a partir de varias cosas que se muestran en Encore, por ejemplo la portada (donde sale Eminem despidiéndose), la canción "Encore" (donde al final las cortinas se cierran, Eminem mata al público presente y al final se mete un disparo) y las últimas líneas de la canción ("See You in Hell, Fuckers"). Pero meses después salió el álbum de grandes éxitos Curtain Call: The Hits, que salió el 5 de diciembre de 2005, y su sencillo "When I'm Gone". Eminem declaró que sólo quería tomar un descanso y dedicarse a ser productor, pero que no se iba a retirar. Regreso Durante todo el 2006 sus fans continuaron esparciendo el rumor de que Eminem se iba a retirar, a pesar de que él lo había negado. A finales del año Eminem lanzó un álbum llamado Eminem Presents: The Re-Up. Su finalidad era promocionar a los nuevos miembros del grupo Shady Records, los cuales son Ca$his, Bobby Creekwater y Stat Quo. Los tres piensan sacar un álbum en 2007. El primer sencillo del álbum fue "You Don't Know" en el cual Eminem esta acompañado de 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks y Ca$his y el segundo sencillo, "Jimmy Crack Corn", fue lanzado en 2007. En 2008 se ha podido volver a ver a Eminem en un acto público en la presentación de su libro autobiográfico Eminem: The Way I Am el 16 de octubre y que salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el día 21 de octubre. El 2 de febrero del 2009 salió el primer sencillo de Relapse, "Crack a Bottle", junto con 50 Cent y Dr. Dre, y se vio su primer video musical desde el video de "You Don't Know", el 7 de abril del 2009 se estrenó junto con un video musical el segundo sencillo "We Made You", que fue un éxito, Relapse salió a la venta el 15 de mayo del 2009 en países europeos como Italia, Holanda y otros, y en Estados Unidos salió el 19 de mayo del mismo año. Del álbum se han extraído cinco sencillos, "Crack a Bottle", "We Made You", "3am", "Old Time's Sake" y "Beautiful".